Viñetas
by Haruka Hikawa
Summary: ¿Qué opinan los unos de los otros? Viñetas cortas sobre sus relaciones. Incluye el fic "Hiei, Yukina" (y los que vengan después).
1. Hiei, Yukina

¡Hola! Éste es el primer fanfic de Yuu Yuu Hakusho que publico, ¡espero que os guste! Se me ocurrió un día pensando en que de la opinión de Hiei sobre Yukina se sabía mucho pero, ¿y de la de la propia Yukina? Y así salió esto...

Hiei, Yukina

Hiei POV

A veces me pregunto si debería decirle la verdad.

Pero rápidamente descarto ese pensamiento, ¿acaso la haría feliz saber que el hermano al que tanto admira es un frío asesino?

Sinceramente, lo dudo mucho.

Seguiré haciendo justo lo que hago ahora: observarla desde mi árbol sin que ella se dé cuenta.

Estoy cansado. Esa estúpida misión de Mukuro me ha dejado agotado. Siento como mis párpados se cierran...

__

Me resisto tanto como puedo mientras esas mujeres me vendan y ponen toda clase de sellos mágicos en mí. Inconscientemente, concentro mi energía para intentar herir a la anciana que me sostiene.

Sonrío para mí mismo cuando retira sus manos de mí y me deja caer al suelo.

Llamas. Supongo que las doncellas del hielo son especialmente sensibles a ellas.

Hn. Esto va a ser más entretenido de lo que esperaba.

---

Ha sido una lástima que mientras intentaba quemar los vendajes ellas hayan colocado el último sello, bloqueando mi youki.

Estoy seguro de que podría haber hecho arder incluso esa vieja casa.

Y, sin embargo, ahora me tiene en brazos una amiga de mi madre, y unas cuantas mujeres más viejas que la casa de antes discuten frente a una hoguera.

Planean nada más y nada menos que mi muerte.

Una de las koorime de cerca de la fogata dice a la que me aguanta que hay que terminar el asunto.

- Pero...

- ¡No me discutas, Rui! -esa mujer no me gusta nada. Si no fuese por los sellos que me contienen...

Al parecer, la chica hace caso a la que le da órdenes, porque empieza a caminar y se para al borde de un acantilado.

Una mujer llora y grita a pleno pulmón.

- ¡No! ¡Dejad a mi hijo! ¡Matadme a mí, pero dejadlo!

- ¡Calla, Hina! Sabes que has infringido la ley de las koorime. Los niños malditos como él sólo han traído la desgracia a nuestro país.

Supongo entonces que la que llora es mi madre. La que me sostiene vacila de nuevo.

- ¡Vamos, Rui! ¡Es un Niño Prohibido!

Entonces, Rui saca una gema de lágrima, una hiruiseki.

La lágrima que soltó mi madre cuando yo nací.

La coloca cuidadosamente entre las vendas que me envuelven, a la vez que me habla en voz baja.

- Tienes que sobrevivir. Y cuando vuelvas, tienes que matarme a mí la primera de todas.

No te preocupes. Lo haré.

La chica me aguanta un momento más y me deja caer por el precipicio. Oigo más claros que nunca los gritos de mi madre y siento cómo caigo en el vacío.

O eso pensaba. Después de una caída eterna, aterrizo en un río. La corriente me arrastra y, un rato después, todo se vuelve negro...

Yukina POV

Sé que me mira mientras doy de comer a las palomas.

Es curioso cómo sólo me observa sin ni siquiera saludar. Quizás piense que no noto sus idas y venidas.

Creo que me subestima; después de todo yo también soy una youkai. Me preocupa. ¿Cuándo me dirá que somos hermanos?

¿Es que acaso quiere herirme? ¿Simular que está buscando a mi hermano "perdido" para que esté esperando sin éxito noticias el resto de mi vida?

...no, no lo creo. Hiei-san no es tan retorcido.

Pero, ¿y si soy yo la que ha hecho algo malo? Puede que él no me acepte como hermana por ser una koorime.

Creo que si ésa es la razón no podré soportarlo. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué otra cosa a parte de él y de Kazuma-san me importan?

Miro discretamente hacia el árbol donde está mi hermano. Diría que se ha quedado dormido. Termino de echar el pan a las palomas y entro en el templo.

Estoy convencida de que no se irá mientras yo esté fuera. ¿Si tanto me vigila, es porque se preocupa por mí, no?

Aún y así, no puedo evitar pensar que si en realidad no me dice nada es porque me odia. Después de todo lo que he pasado por encontrarle...

__

A las chicas no les dije toda la verdad aquel día, en el torneo. Les conté que acababa de saber que tenía un hermano perdido, pero no era cierto. Lo sabía desde mucho antes, aunque supongo que nadie se ha dado cuenta.

¿Nunca se han preguntado por qué pudo secuestrarme Tarukane? ¿No es evidente que fui yo la que tuvo que salir del Makai para que fueran capaces de atraparme?

Cuando llegué al Ningenkai no sabía por dónde empezar. Había recorrido medio mundo infernal cuando por fin supe que mi hermano perdido se encontraba entre los humanos.

Buscaba un demonio de fuego con una hiruiseki. No tenía ninguna otra pista.

El primer lugar del mundo humano que vifue el bosque en el que el portal me dejó. Me pareció un sitio muy bello y lleno de vida. Pero al cabo de pocas horas de andar llegué a una mansión y, con ello, comenzaba mi pesadilla particular.

Unos demonios me atraparon y me llevaron al interior del edificio. Me encerraron en un cuarto lleno de otras youkai; a todas se las veía tristes, perdidas en sus propios pensamientos y asustadas. No, ésa no era la palabra: estaban completamente aterrorizadas.

Cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse se coló un poco de claridad en la oscura habitación. Dos de los demonios de antes estaban allí, acompañados por un hombre calvo y trajeado. El humano dio una orden a uno de los youkai que lo acompañaban y este último cogio a una de las chicas de la habitación. Ella empezó a gritar a la vez que el otro tiraba de ella, y me di cuenta de que era muy guapa.

Cuando se alejaba, también advertí que estaba desnuda.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando el humano se acercó a mí. Me retiró la manga del kimono y vi cómo me acercaba un trozo de papel a la piel.

Sentí un dolor inmenso, como si todo mi brazo se hubiese quemado de una descarga eléctrica. Entonces caí en la cuenta: en ese papel había escrito un conjuro.

El hombre sonrió satisfecho a la vez que se agachaba a recoger algo redondo que había en el suelo. Se ve que, sin darme cuenta, me habían saltado algunas lágrimas.

- Esto valdra una fortuna -se giró hacia el que lo acompañaba-. Llévatela.

El youkai tiró bruscamente de mí y me condujo hasta una sala en la que sólo habían una ventana con barrotes y una silla.En la ventana y en la puerata habían conjuros para que yo no pudiera utilizar mi youki.

Me encerró, y lo último que oí aquella vez fueron las palabras de Gonzo Tarukane:

- Lo único que tienes que hacer es llorar, y no te pasará nada.

No le daría la satisfacción.

Vuelvo a estremecerme por el simple recuerdo de todo aquello.

Estoy segura de que Hiei-san no tiene intención de herirme. No después de todo.

Un último vistazo por la ventana de mi habitación me confirma que mi hermano sigue dormido en la rama de su árbol, y no puedo evitar sonreír ante la visión.

****

Fin

¿Qué tal? Estoy pensando en hacer una especie de segunda parte que explique cómo Yukina se enteró de que Hiei era en realidad su hermano. ¿Qué os parece?

Dos detalles para acabar:

1) Hemos podido comprobar que la mala leche de Hiei le viene de nacimiento. XD

2) ¿Os habíais fijado qué pasa si juntamos la primera sílaba de "Hiei" con la última de "Yukina"? Pues sale Hina, el nombre de la madre. Curioso, ¿eh?

Mata ne!


	2. Keiko, Yuusuke

****

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Como podéis ver, he decidido convertir esto en una serie de one-shots donde se pueda ver la relación entre los personajes. El día que me inspire ya continuaré con Yukina y Hiei, pero es que me apetece más seguir con otros personajes, por ahora. Supongo que poquito a poquito iré haciendo más capítulos... ahora os dejo con este, ¡Espero que os guste!

__

Nota a Sumiko Minamino: "Ja ne" y "Mata ne" quieren decir "hasta luego" o "nos vemos".

Keiko, Yuusuke

Keiko POV

Ni te imaginas lo que sentí en aquel momento.

__

- ¿Yuusuke...?

No reccioné. Ni una sola lágrima brotó de mis ojos hasta que finalmente lo asimilé.

__

- Keiko... lo siento mucho...

Salí corriendo de mi habitación y deambulé lentamente por las calles.

Vi el parque donde siempre jugábamos.

Aquel río al que caíste cuando éramos niños. Estuve muy preocupada por ti aquella vez.

En realidad, tan preocupada como siempre.

Sin darme cuenta, fui a parar a tu casa. Había mucha gente allí, supuse que se estaría celebrando el velatorio.

No fue hasta entonces que me di cuenta de lo sucedido.

__

- ¡¡¡Yuusuke!!!

Alguien intentaba consolarme, pero no me daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Sólo podía pensar en ti, en tu sonrisa... Desesperada y gritando tu nombre, me abandoné al llanto.

¿Cómo podía ser que hubieras muerto?

No tuve valor para acercarme a tu ataúd. Si lo hacía, tendría que aceptar irremediablemente la verdad.

Sabía que no podría haberlo hecho.

Pero, ¡poco tiempo después resucitaste! Si supieras cuanto me alegré, por mucho que intentara esconder mi emoción...

Y ahí empezó todo. Tu trabajo como detective para el Reikai, las misiones, las historias de demonios... los demonios que acechaban mi mente cuando te ibas a solucionar algún caso.

A ver, eres detective. En teoría lo que hacen los detectives es resolvermisterios, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué tienes que poner tu vida en peligro cada vez que te encargan ir a algún sitio?

"Me encanta luchar", dices.

Idiota.

¿Es que no piensas en mí? Detesto tener que ver cómo te hecen daño sin poder hacer nada. ¡La de veces que hubiera saltado al ring en tu lugar en cualquiera de esos torneos en los que participas!

Pero, por supuesto, tú sólo te importas a ti mismo. Cuando tienes a un oponente digno en frente de ti el resto del mundo se te desdibuja.

Aún me pregunto cómo fui capaz de enamorarme de alguien como tú... quiero decir que, si ese coche nunca te hubiera atropellado, las cosas habrían sido mejor. Todo habría sido normal. Cierto que hubiéramos continuado con la rutina de cada día, pero, ¿qué importa eso?

La de problemas que podríamos habernos ahorrado... aunque ahora ya me da un poco igual. Supongo que habré aceptado que lo único que puedo hacer es mirarte de lejos.

Pero, hasta que llegue el momento en que todo termine... ¡pobre de ti que pierdas!

****

Yuusuke POV

Aaaah, por fin de vuelta. Después de dos años, echaba todo esto de menos. Nunca habría dicho que algún día me hartaría de estar lejos de casa.

Bostezo. Tiro la bolsa en un rincón del cuarto, me quito la chaqueta y me dejo caer en la cama.

¿Qué hora es?

Miro el despertador de mi mesita de noche. ¿¡Las nueve!? ¿¡Ya!?

Me muero de sueñooo... ya sabía yo que no tendría que haberme ido de fiesta con los otros. Con la historia de celebrar que todos hemos vuelto, hemos estado toda la noche en vela.

Aún suerte que nos han echado del primer bar cuando Kuwabara se ha puesto a hacer un striptease. No podría haberlo resistido...

Me pregunto dónde comprará esos calzoncillos blancos con corazones rojos.

Desvío un poco mi mirada del despertador. A la derecha, también en la mesita, hay una foto en la que salimos Keiko y yo. Entonces aún éramos unos críos.

Dónde nos hicimos aquella foto... ¡ah, sí! Fue al lado del río. Recuerdo perfectamente cuando jugábamos allí.

__

Es pleno invierno. Me acerco sigilosamente a Keiko por detrás.

- ¡AAAAH! -¡misión Levantar Falda a Keiko completada!- ¡Yuusuke! ¡Eres un cerdo!

Corro tan rápido como puedo para evitar que me alcance. Entonces, la hierba húmeda hace que un pie me resbale...

¡CHOFF!

¡Aah! ¡Qué fría está el agua!

- ¡Yuusuke! ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Mierdaaaa! ¡Quiero salir de aquí!

- ¡Te está bien empleado!

Sonrío ante aquel recuerdo. El episodio se traduciría al día siguiente en el peor resfriado que he cogido en mi vida. Keiko se pasaría las horas muertas al lado de mi futón preocupada por mí; y yo decidiría ir al día siguiente al colegio para hacerle creer que ya estaba recuperado... aunque hirviera de fiebre.

Hace años, hubiera pensado que lo único que merecía la pena de mi asquerosa vida era Keiko. Y, aunque sigue siendo la parte más importante de ella, por suerte ahora tengo otras cosas que me hacen continuar.

Quién sabe qué tonterías habría hecho si Koenma no llega a darme trabajo como reikai tantei.

Bueno, ahora da lo mismo. Ya estoy despedido.

Me levanto con bastante esfuerzo (me duele todo) y bajo la persiana para que no me moleste la luz. Vuelvo a tumbarme y, antes de quedarme dormido, pienso en todo lo que tengo que poner en orden ahora que he vuelto.

Hay que empezar a planear la boda...

****

¡Fin! (o continuará, quién sabe...)

Mata ne!


	3. Itsuki, Sensui

**Disclaimer: Ya que no lo he puesto en capítulos anteriores, aquí va, y no lo volveré a repetir: (sarcasmo) Yuu Yuu Hakusho me pertenece, es mío, ssssolo míoooo… ¡En especial Kurama, Kuronue e Itsuki! ¡Y Genkai! ¡Y que nadie me los toque! (fin del sarcasmo)**

**¡Nuevo capítulo! Por fin he hecho este capítulo. Lo tenía rondando por la cabeza desde que escribí el de Yuusuke y Keiko, pero no sabía como estructurarlo. Ha quedado un poco raro… Pero ya me diréis qué os parece.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene Shounen ai (relación hombrexhombre). Si no te gusta, fuera de aquí. Los reviews insultantes irán derechitos al cubo de la basura.**

**Itsuki, Sensui**

**Itsuki POV**

El infinito… Es bello, ¿no crees?

Mira a tu alrededor. Contempla su inmensidad. Un espacio tan grande, tan pequeño… Eres el único a quien se lo he mostrado.

La oscuridad de este lugar es… reconfortante.

Me siento feliz. Todo ha terminado. Por fin has dejado de sufrir, mi ángel… Ya descansas en mis brazos para siempre.

Tú también estás contento, ¿no es cierto? Ansiabas que alguien acabara contigo antes que tu enfermedad. Tus esperanzas se han hecho realidad, y yo he cumplido tu último deseo.

¿No adoras la paz? Este es un lugar tan tranquilo… Perfecto para reposar por siempre más.

Miro tu rostro. Tan bello como el espacio que nos rodea. Ya has cerrado tus ojos y estás más sereno que nunca… Adoro la expresión de tu cara mientras duermes. Siempre me había parecido que te sentías libre sólo en tus sueños…

Disfruta tu libertad. Te lo mereces… un sueño eterno…

Tu alma, tan pura, tan resplandeciente… Tu sentido de la justicia… Tus dudas, tus conflictos internos, tu espíritu único… Todo ello me fascinó y me fascina. Por eso he elegido quedarme aquí, contigo, en este sueño interminable… Descansa, Shinobu…

**Sensui POV**

Sí, Itsuki… Como siempre, llevas razón… Es un lugar precioso. Un sitio sólo para nosotros, donde nadie nos persiga por ser quien somos, por haber nacido así… Aquí ya nada importa… El tiempo es algo inexistente. Lo único que queda es nuestra alma y nuestro pensamiento…

¿Te había dicho alguna vez que me gusta tu voz? Cada vez que me diriges la palabra siento como si me acariciaras…

A veces, pienso en cómo he llegado hasta aquí. No me arrepiento de nada. Si alguno de los pasos que di no hubiera existido, no habría llegado a conocer la verdad sobre los seres humanos… Tengo la extraña sensación de que mi vida comenzó sólo para acabar aquí… pero no puedo quejarme. He conseguido morir donde quería y has respetado mi última voluntad.

Eres el mejor compañero que podría haber encontrado. Desde que nos conocimos, siempre has estado a mi lado. Por eso no me importa pasar la eternidad junto a ti.

Me miras y sonríes con calidez. Aunque mis ojos están cerrados, mi alma aún puede verte. Tu tez blanca, tu piel, tus ojos dorados, tu pelo sedoso… Tan bello como siempre.

Espero que mi compañía sea suficiente para compensarte lo que has hecho por mí. Itsuki…

**¡Gracias a todo el mundo que ha mandado reviews! Y no creo que haga ningún capítulo Kurama/Hiei o Hiei/Yuusuke en sentido yaoi…. Al menos no aquí, porque no es lo que tenía en mente (y después del Yuusuke/Keiko quedaría un poco raro lo de Hiei… XD) y escribir sobre Kurama es más difícil de lo que parece… Pero no descarto hacerlo en otra historia a parte.**

**Mata ne!**


End file.
